fairytailfandomcom_id-20200215-history
Fiesta
|kanji=Ｆｉｅｓｔａ |rōmaji= |band=+Plus |song number=06 |starting episode=Episode 61 |ending episode=Episode 72 |previous song=Egao No Mahou |next song=Evidence }} Fiesta adalah lagu pembuka keenam dari anime Fairy Tail yang diyanyikan oleh +Plus Karakter yang Muncul Lirik Versi TV Rōmaji= Kinou wo kuyan datte ato no matsuri Oto ni tada mi wo makasete mireba Kimochi made karuku shite kureru yo Ima ni demo tobe sou jan "Soko ni yama ga aru kara." Sou itteta tozan ka Kekkyoku kotae wa tanjun de Dare mo ga idomi tsudukeru tabibito nanda Hora ame sae mo enerugī ni kaete Egao sakase odori akasou Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no konpasu Tadotte yuke ba jiyuu ni nareru kara Tomo ni uchiage you hanabi Kimochi hitotsu ni shite Taiyou wa shizumi kuri kaesu Ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo Donna aranami sae mo umaku nori konashite Unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru |-| Kanji= 昨日を悔やんだって 後の祭り 音にただ身を任せてみれば 気持ちまで軽くしてくれるよ 今にでも飛べそうじゃん 「そこに山があるから。」 そう言ってた登山家 結局答えは単純で 誰もが挑み続ける旅人なんだ ほら雨さえも エネルギーに変えて 笑顔咲かせ 踊り明かそう 太陽を示す僕らのコンパス 辿ってゆけば自由になれるから 共に打ち上げよう花火 気持ち一つにして 太陽は沈みくり返す 明日晴れなんて保証はないけど どんな荒波さえもうまく乗りこなして 運命の楽園はいまここにある |-| Bahasa Inggris= It's too late to be lamenting about yesterday. If you would just leave yourself to the music, you'll see that you feel much lighter. Even now, it seems like you can fly, doesn't it? "Just because there's a mountain standing there," was what the mountaineer said. In the end, the answer is simple, everyone is a traveler looking to challenge constantly. Look, even the rain changes to energy, let the smiles bloom and let's all dance till dawn! Our compass is pointing to the sun, if we go after it, we'll be able to gain freedom. The fireworks that we launch together will unite our feelings. The sun sets over and over again. Even though there is no guarantee that tomorrow's weather will be just fine, as long as we're adept at riding the raging waves, destiny's paradise is right here, right now. |-| Bahasa Indonesia= Sudah terlambat untuk meratapi kemarin. Jika kau hanya meninggalkan dirimu pada musik, Kau akan melihat dirimu sangat ringan. Bahkan sekarang, sepertinya kau merasa bisa terbang, bukan? "Hanya karena ada gunung berdiri di sana," itulah yang dikatakan oleh pendaki itu. Pada akhirnya, jawabannya sangat sederhana, setiap orang adalah pengelana yang mencari tantangan. Lihatlah, bahkan hujan berubah menjadi energi, Biarkan senyuman bermekaran mari menari sampai fajar! Kompas kita menunjuk ke matahari, jika kita pergi mengikuti itu, kita akan dapat mendapatkan kebebasan. Kembang api yang kita luncurkan bersama-sama akan bersatu dengan perasaan kita. Matahari terbenam berulang-ulang. Meskipun tidak ada jaminan bahwa cuaca besok akan baik-baik saja, asalkan kita mampu menaiki gelombang yang mengamuk, takdir surga ada di sini, sekarang. Rōmaji= Nanatsu no umi wo koete tsudoi sawagou Tokonatsu no shima wo mezashite Hada no iro gengo mo kankei nai jan Dare ni demo tanoshimeru Ki no nuketa nichijou wo kakimawasu youna Awadatsu tansan nomihoshite Ima wakiokoru kanjou tokihanashi tara Yuuyakezora ga netsu wo obite yuku Saa minna de odoridasou Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no conpasu Tadotte yukeba jiyuu ni nareru kara Tomo ni uchiage you hanabi Kimochi hitotsuni shite Taiyou wa shizumi kuri kaesu Ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo Donna aranami sae mo umaku nori konashite Unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru Kinou wo kuyan datte ato no matsuri Oto ni tada mi wo makasete mireba Kimochi made karuku shite kureru yo Ima ni demo tobe sou ja "Soko ni yama ga aru kara." Sou itteta tozan ka Kekkyoku kotae wa tanjun de Dare mo ga idomi tsudukeru tabibito nanda Hora ame sae mo enerugī ni kaete Egao sakase odori akasou Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no conpasu Tadotte yuke ba jiyuu ni nareru kara Tomo ni uchiage you hanabi Kimochi hitotsu ni shite Taiyou wa shizumi kuri kaesu Ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo Donna aranami sae mo umaku nori konashite Unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no conpasu Tadotte yuke ba jiyuu ni nareru kara Tomo ni uchiage you hanabi Kimochi hitotsu ni shite Taiyou wa shizumi kuri kaesu Ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo Donna aranami sae mo umaku nori konashite Unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru |-| Kanji= 7つの海をこえて 集い騒ごう 常夏の島を目指して 肌の色 言語も関係ないじゃん 誰にでも楽しめる 気の抜けた日常を かきまわすような 泡立つ炭酸飲みほして いま沸き起こる感情解き放したら 夕焼け空が 熱を帯びてゆく さあ みんなで踊りだそう 太陽を示す僕らのコンパス 辿ってゆけば自由になれるから 共に打ち上げよう花火 気持ち一つにして 太陽は沈みくり返す 明日晴れなんて保証はないけど どんな荒波さえもうまく乗りこなして 運命の楽園はいまここにある 昨日を悔やんだって 後の祭り 音にただ身を任せてみれば 気持ちまで軽くしてくれるよ 今にでも飛べそうじゃん 「そこに山があるから。」 そう言ってた登山家 結局答えは単純で 誰もが挑み続ける旅人なんだ ほら雨さえも エネルギーに変えて 笑顔咲かせ 踊り明かそう 太陽を示す僕らのコンパス 辿ってゆけば自由になれるから 共に打ち上げよう花火 気持ち一つにして 太陽は沈みくり返す 明日晴れなんて保証はないけど どんな荒波さえもうまく乗りこなして 運命の楽園はいまここにある 太陽を示す僕らのコンパス 辿ってゆけば自由になれるから 共に打ち上げよう花火 気持ち一つにして 太陽は沈みくり返す 明日晴れなんて保証はないけど どんな荒波さえもうまく乗りこなして 運命の楽園はいまここにある |-| Bahasa Inggris= Crossing over the seven seas, let's make a racket at our get-together while keeping in sight the island of everlasting summer as our destination. It's nothing to do with our skin color nor the language we speak, anyone can enjoy themself. As if to shake up these depressingly ordinary days, we drained the cups of their frothing carbonated drinks. Right now, if we set free these feelings that are welling up, the sunset sky will be tinged with passion. Come, let's all start to dance! Our compass is pointing to the sun, if we go after it, we'll be able to gain freedom. The fireworks that we launch together will unite our feelings. The sun sets over and over again. Even though there is no guarantee that tomorrow's weather will be just fine, as long as we're adept at riding the raging waves, destiny's paradise is right here, right now. It's too late to be lamenting about yesterday. If you would just leave yourself to the music, you'll see that you feel much lighter. Even now, it seems like you can fly, doesn't it? "Just because there's a mountain standing there," was what the mountaineer said. In the end, the answer is simple, everyone is a traveler looking to challenge constantly. Look, even the rain changes to energy, let the smiles bloom and let's all dance till dawn! Our compass is pointing to the sun, if we go after it, we'll be able to gain freedom. The fireworks that we launch together will unite our feelings. The sun sets over and over again. Even though there is no guarantee that tomorrow's weather will be just fine, as long as we're adept at riding the raging waves, destiny's paradise is right here, right now. Our compass is pointing to the sun, if we go after it, we'll be able to gain freedom. The fireworks that we launch together will unite our feelings. The sun sets over and over again. Even though there is no guarantee that tomorrow's weather will be just fine, as long as we're adept at riding the raging waves, destiny's paradise is right here, right now. |-| Bahasa Indonesia= Menyeberangi tujuh lautan, mari kita membuat kebisingan bersama sama Saat melihat Pulau Musim Panas yang selamanya menjadi tujuan kita. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan warna kulit kita maupun bahasa yang kita ucapkan, siapa pun dapat menikmati dirinya sendiri. Seolah-olah untuk menggoyang hari-hari biasa yang penuh depresi, kita menguras cangkir berbusa minuman berkarbonasi mereka. Sekarang, jika kita membebaskan perasaan ini yang mengalir, Langit matahari terbenam akan diwarnai dengan semangat. Ayo, mari kita semua mulai menari! Kompas kita menunjuk ke matahari, jika kita pergi mengikuti itu, kita akan dapat mendapatkan kebebasan. Kembang api yang kita luncurkan bersama-sama akan bersatu dengan perasaan kita. Sudah terlambat untuk meratapi kemarin. Jika kau hanya meninggalkan dirimu pada musik, Kau akan melihat dirimu sangat ringan. Bahkan sekarang, sepertinya kau merasa bisa terbang, bukan? "Hanya karena ada gunung berdiri di sana," itulah yang dikatakan oleh penaki itu. Pada akhirnya, jawabannya sangat sederhana, setiap orang adalah pengelana yang mencari tantangan. Lihatlah, bahkan hujan berubah menjadi energi, Biarkan senyuman bermekaran mari menari sampai fajar! Kompas kita menunjuk ke matahari, jika kita pergi mengikuti itu, kita akan dapat mendapatkan kebebasan. Kembang api yang kita luncurkan bersama-sama akan bersatu dengan perasaan kita. Matahari terbenam berulang-ulang. Meskipun tidak ada jaminan bahwa cuaca besok akan baik-baik saja, asalkan kita mampu menaiki gelombang yang mengamuk, takdir surga ada di sini, sekarang. Kompas kita menunjuk ke matahari, jika kita pergi mengikuti itu, kita akan dapat mendapatkan kebebasan. Kembang api yang kita luncurkan bersama-sama akan bersatu dengan perasaan kita. Matahari terbenam berulang-ulang. Meskipun tidak ada jaminan bahwa cuaca besok akan baik-baik saja, asalkan kita mampu menaiki gelombang yang mengamuk, takdir surga ada di sini, sekarang. Navigasi Kategori:Musik Kategori:Lagu Pembuka